Lover Boyz
by tjrrr
Summary: Two guys that have been in love with each other but kept it hidden because of their fear of rejection from the other
1. Taichi's Fear

A Digimon Fan Fiction By tjrrr

Title: Lover Boys

Rating: This chapter T, but the later chapters will be M+

Genre: Angst/ Romance

Warning: There is slash, the pairings are: Taichi x Yamato, aka. Taimato, Yamachi.

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, or Bandai because if I did the Digimon television show would not be only a kid's show there would also be an adult's version. Look now I really do hope that you enjoy this fan fiction.

Chapter One:

(Tai's Point of View)

I have had a lot of trouble of sleeping as of late, because every time I try to go to sleep he pops into my mind, he being Yamato Ishida, I honestly do not know how much longer I can stand just being friends with him, maybe today I will confess my love to him, but if he rejects me, I do not know if I can go on with my life I will properly kill myself, as much as it pains me to be around him, every time I am around him I feel all of this pain come flooding back to me, and the pain that I feel when that razor blade goes into my skin is nothing compared to the emotional and psychological pain that I feel.

Well I should at least try to get some sleep tonight, then I can at least try not to look like I am already dead on the outside, but in reality I am already dead on the inside.

The Next Moring

There was a phone call at 8am that woke Taichi up, his sister Hikari answered it, and it was Yamato.

"Hello, Yagami residence Hikari speaking."

"Hi Kari, its Yamato, is Tai there."

"Yeah, sure just let me go get him for you."

"Tai, Phone!"

"Who is it Kari?"

"It's Yamato." Kari Replied.

Taichi got out of bed and answered the phone.

"Hi, Yamato."

"Hi, Tai, look I was just wondering if you were doing anything today?"

"No I am completely free today."

"Well I was just wondering if you would like to come over later today to see me?

"Sure Matt I would really like to come over and catch up with you today, what time should I come over?"

"Well anytime after 10 should be okay."

"Well then I will see you then."

'Okay, Bye Tai"

"Bye, Matt"

"Well now that you are up Tai, are you planning on staying up or are you going to go back to bed?"

"I think that I will stay up thanks Kari"

They both had breakfast together, and Kari asked Tai what he was going to do today, and Tai said that he was going over to Matt's.

"Well Tai, are you finally going to admit your true feelings to Matt?"

"I really want to Kari, but I am so afraid that I am going to lose everything, and he will have nothing to do with me."

"Don't talk like that Tai, you know that Matt is not homophobic, he will always think of you as at least a friend."

"Kari I am going to have a shower now ok"

"Ok Tai."

While Tai was in the shower, the pain that he was feeling inside was just becoming extremely overwhelming, and he started cutting himself in the shower, but he accidentally cut too deep, and he nearly passed out due to blood loss.

Then Kari heard the loud bang of Tai falling down and decided to go in and see if he was alright.

"Tai, you ok?"

No response

"Tai?!!"

Still no response

Then she burst in and found him knocked out in the shower, and she saw the cuts on his wrists and arms.

Also the blood from the fresh cut and the razor blade in the other hand.

Kari bandaged up the cut and cleaned it up, but she was horrified that her own brother, a once happy person was reduced to this, she got him out of the bathroom and back into his bedroom and dressed.

The he finally came back around, and looked up to see two distinct emotional expressions on Kari's face, one was worry and the other was anger.

"TAI, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TRYING TO PULL."

"Kari, I am so sorry that I never told you, I was just worried about how you would react, and why is my head so sore?"

"When you were cutting yourself, you fell and hit your head in the shower, then I brought you back to your room and dressed you."

Tai then looked at the clock and saw that it was ten o'clock, and said to Kari,

"I have to go over to Matt's now."

"Okay Tai, please be careful."

"Don't worry about me Kari, I will be fine."

Twenty Minutes Later

Tai was just about to knock on the door to Matt's apartment but he had so many different thoughts running through his head.

'OMG, what am I thinking, he will never feel the same way about me.'

But despite this ongoing argument, Tai knocked on the door, and almost immediately Matt answered the door.

"Hi, Tai, it's good to finally see you, it's been too long."

"Yeah, Matt you are right, it has been way too long."  
"Come in Tai, sorry the place is such a mess, but you know how us teenage boys are." "Yeah, this place is almost as bad as my room"

"Ha-ha, very funny, Tai."

"Hey, Tai would you like to help me on Halo 3, I cannot manage to get past a part could you help me?"

"Yeah sure."

Four Hours Later

Tai was feeling like he was dying on the inside and went to use the bathroom.

"Hey Matt I need to use the bathroom."  
"K Tai."

While Tai was in the bathroom, he still wasn't feeling any better inside, so he got out his razor blade and started to cut himself but once again he cut too deep and he felt himself losing consciousness.

"Hey Tai, everything ok in there?"  
At that precise moment Matt burst into the bathroom and was horrified at the sight that was on the floor, Tai unconscious and not moving, but instead of calling an ambulance Matt called Tai's little sister Kari.

"Hello, Yagami residence, Hikari speaking."

"Kari it is Matt." Matt said sounding very worried

"Matt, what is wrong?" Kari picked up on the worried vibe straight away.

"It's Tai, you just need to get over here immediately."  
"Okay I will be over ASAP."

5 Minutes Later

Tai was starting to come back around and saw a worried looking Matt hovering over him.

"Matt I am so sorry; I am just too weak to stand up to the darkness anymore." Tai said and with that he started sobbing uncontrollably, but when Matt tried to comfort him he just backed away.

"Tai, what did I do wrong?"

"Matt you did nothing wrong I am just so discusting." Tai's sobbing only got worse

"NO Tai, you are not discusting, what could you be thinking that could ever make you think that you are discusting."

"This."

And with that being said Tai then closed the distance between Matt and himself and kissed him passionately, Matt gasped in shock and Tai took this chance to deepen the kiss.

But before Matt had a chance to respond, Tai just got up and ran away, pushing right past his sister with tears in his eyes, with both Matt and Kari following close behind him.

Once he thought he was out of range and was under the impression that he had outrun Kari and Matt, he brought the razor blade up to his arm and was about to make made the slit on his wrist to end it all.

At that precise moment Matt and Kari came around the corner and saw what Tai was about to do, and then Matt lunged at him and just as he was about to make the cut and pinned his arms down on either side of Tai, and he just kept on repeating the same words over and over again.

"I am so sorry Matt, can you ever forgive me?" and "Please let me end my meaningless existence." In-between all of the sobbing

"Tai, man listen to me, there is nothing to forgive, because I still think that there is nothing wrong with you, how could you even think that?"

"Because I am in love with you, I am totally sick and twisted."

"What the hell do you mean, that doesn't make you twisted, or sick for that matter?"

"I am in LOVE with you Matt, I am gay, you know a faggot, poof..."

At that precise moment Matt decided to kiss Tai passionately to silence him and to show him that he was not the only one who feels like that.

"Matt, I had no idea that you felt that way about me." Sobbing uncontrollably again

"Well it wasn't exactly something that I could just come out and say to you, in case you didn't know how you would react and I don't reckon that I could handle it if you rejected or worse absolutely hated me."

"See Tai, I told you that if you told Matt, that he would not hate you, why didn't you believe me?" "Also Tai, please tell me that you will stop cutting yourself and hurting yourself and worrying everyone around you."

"Don't worry Kari, I will stop, now I have a reason to live with my boyfriend Matt, right?"

"Right Tai, I always have and always will love you until the end of time, now comes the hard part, telling our parents, but we can do this if we stick together right."

**Author Notes:**

My first story, please leave reviews, comments or ways that I could improve this story.


	2. Telling the Parents and Siblings

A Digimon Fan Fiction By tjrrr

Title: Lover Boys

Rating: This chapter T, but the later chapters will be M+

Genre: Angst/ Romance

Warning: There is slash, the pairings are: Taichi x Yamato, aka. Taimato, Yamachi.

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, or Bandai because if I did the Digimon television show would not be only a kid's show there would also be an adult's version. Look now I really do hope that you enjoy this fan fiction.

Chapter 2: Telling the Parents

"Matt, do we have to tell our parents about us?" "I really don't think that I can do it at the moment, please don't make me!"

"Tai, don't worry, I will not make you tell them anything, but I would like you to come with me when I tell my dad and my brother, please Tai, for me?"

"Of course, Matt I will, when are you planning to do it?"

"Hopefully ASAP, and I was wondering how Kari is taking the news?"

"I'll have a talk to her tonight."  
"Okay, see you tomorrow Tai."

"See you Matt."

Later that Night

"Hey Kari, can I have a talk to you? In private."  
"Yeah sure Tai, what's this about?"  
"I was just making sure that you were okay about me and Matt going out with each other, and also I am asking you not to tell our parents about any of it just yet please, because I fear they will disown me!"

"You have nothing to worry about Tai, I will not tell them anything and I do support you and Matt and I will always be there for you if you need me, never forget that."

"Thanks Kari, that's what I needed to hear, I love you so much."

"I love you too Tai."

The Next Day

"Tai, I want to tell TK about us? Is that alright with you?"  
"Yeah, Kari knows, why not TK."

At TK's house

"TK I have something to tell you."  
"What is it Matt."

"Well... I am gay, and I am going out with Tai. Please don't hate me, I don't really think that I could handle it especially if you disown me" Matt started sobbing uncontrollably

"Come on Matt, it is going to be okay, I know it." Tai Soothed

"You know that he is right Matt, I have known that you are both gay for years, and also that you like each other, I have no problem with it."  
"OMG, that makes me so relieved to hear that TK, now Tai we only have to tell, your parents and my dad."

"Yeah I cannot wait, who are we going start with Matt."

"Well since your parents are complete homophobes I suggest that we start with my dad."  
"Sounds good to me."

Later That Night

"Dad, me and Tai have something to tell you, have you got a minute?"

"I suppose but it had better be important it is nearly midnight."

"Dad could you ever hate me, for anything I could tell you about me?"  
"Not that I can think off of the top of my head. What is this about son?"

"I am gay, dad please don't hate me please."

"Matt, I could never hate you, I don't think that I can just adjust over night so can you give me some time to get used to it and I promise that I will try for you."

"Dad, that is not it, I am going out with Tai." 'OMG I hope that he doesn't kick me out, or worse disown me' thought Matt

"Well Matt, I don't know what to say, but I need you to know that no matter what happens that you are my son and I love you no matter what."

"Thank you, Dad."

"I am so glad that my family took it so well, I was so concerned."

"Yeah I know that you were, and I know that I was here for you, but I would prefer that when I tell my parents that you were not there."

"Why?" Matt asked in confusion

"Because Matt, I want you to take Kari away and also I don't want my parents to blame any of this on you, can you understand it?"

"Yeah of course I understand, but make sure that you call me if it gets too much and I will come and help you."

"I promise, can you come around about ten in the morning to take Kari and TK out for the day, please?"  
"Sure have I ever let you down."

"Okay, see you then Matt, Bye"

The Next Morning

Just Before Ten O'clock

"Hey Kari, would you mind going with Matt today?"

"Why, what have you got planned?"

"I am going to tell our parents and I don't want you or Matt to get the blame for any of this, and don't worry I will call you and Matt if I need any help. TK will be with you guys and I know that you both like each other very much."

"How the hell did you know that? I never ever so much as hinted about it, and promise that you will call me if you need some support okay?"

"Of course I promise Kari, but I don't want you to get stuck in the middle of an argument Kari, I care too much"

"I don't care in the slightest about what you want, but what you actually need."

Knock, knock

"That must be Matt, here to take you away for the day with TK."

"I really don't want to go, but I suppose that it is for the best."

"Hey Matt, you ready to go yet?"

"Yeah okay see you later babe." Matt kissed Tai passionately while TK and Kari made faces in the background.

"Hey Mom, Dad can I have a talk to you for a minute?" Tai asked nervously

"We are a bit busy at the moment Taichi, can't you see that, Is it important?" His mother asked

"It is extremely important" Tai stuttered. That instantly got his parents attention

"What is it son?" His mother asked concerned

"Well I have just made a discovery about who I am, but I need to know that you could never hate me, could you?"

"Nothing." They both replied simultaneously

"Mom, Dad I am gay, please don't hate me!"

"You have got to be joking, you can't be GAY!" His mother shrieked at him

"You have got two choices son" his father started "1) You can tell us that this entire thing is a joke of 2) You can get the hell out of here and never come back."

"Why can't you accept me, you're my parents, Kari accepted me and so did all of my friends that I have told so far."

"Kari actually accepted it, god when you leave take that abomination of a daughter with you, as far as we are concerned we have no children."

'OMG what have I done, now both me and Kari have nowhere to go and its all my fault'

"GET OUT OF OUR SIGHT YOU SICK FUCKING QUEER FAGGOT!!!"

Tai ran into his room and called Matt straight away, Matt answered almost instantly

"Hey Tai, how did it go?"

"Matt I really need to talk to Kari, it is urgent."

"Kari, Tai needs to talk to you right away"

"Tai, how bad is the damage?"

"A lot worse than you can possibly imagine, I need you, Matt and TK to get here ASAP"

"Okay we will be there soon."

After Tai finished his call to his sister, he just broke down and cried.

At that precise moment both of Tai's parents left him a note saying that by the time that they were back he had better be gone, along with Kari, in three days.

"Matt? TK?"

"What?" The brothers replied simultaneously

"It's Tai, he asked that we all go straight home to him, and he sounded really distressed"

Twenty Minutes Later Yagami Residence

They all went barging straight into Tai's room, and saw him helplessly sobbing uncontrollably on the floor.

"Tai???" Kari asked

"Kari I am so sorry for everything"

"What do you mean Tai"

"Kari, they kicked me out, but that is not all that they done."

"What else did they do Tai?"

"They also kicked you out with me, and said that they had no children." After finishing his final sentence Tai just broke down and started sobbing uncontrollably.

At that moment TK came into the room with that note and said that they had less than three days to be gone.

The sobbing only intensified from Tai and Kari, but with some help from TK and Matt they were able to pull it together.

"Kari, where are we going to go?"

"Tai I have nowhere to go"

At that moment Matt interjected

"Tai you and your sister could move in with me and TK, we could get a place on our own, right TK?" Matt asked hesitantly

"Sure you know that we will do anything that we need to do to support you, I am sure that Dad will support us in the least."

"But in the mean time, you two will have to settle for being split up for a couple of weeks, while we look for an apartment. Is that ok?"

"Yes" Both Kari and Tai replied in unison, then they both got packing with the help of their boyfriends they were finished packing, and moving their stuff out in one and a half days.


	3. Parental Troubles

A Digimon Fan Fiction By tjrrr

Title: Lover Boys

Rating: This chapter T, but the later chapters will be M+

Genre: Angst/ Romance

Warning: There is slash, the pairings are: Taichi x Yamato, aka. Taimato, Yamachi.

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, or Bandai because if I did the Digimon television show would not be only a kid's show there would also be an adult's version. Look now I really do hope that you enjoy this fan fiction.

Chapter 3: Parental Troubles

After Tai had moved in with Matt, and Kari had moved in with TK  
"Mom, can Kari stay with us, permanently?"  
"Why TK?"  
"Because she was kicked out of her house."

"Why?" His mother asked more confused than before

"Because her brother Tai, he is gay, and she accepted him when his parents couldn't"

"WHY THE HELL WOULD I WANT A SIBLING OR A GAY SYMPATHISER IN MY HOUSE" She shouted in rage

"MAYBE BECAUSE MATT IS TOO, AND I STILL CARE AND SUPPORT HIS RELATIONSHIP WITH TAI" TK shouted even more enraged than his mother

"I don't care Takeru, I want you and that tramp Hikari out of here"

Matt's Apartment

"Dad, you don't have a problem with me and Tai going out, or the fact that he is staying with us do you?"

"No of course not son, he is like family"

Matt's phone started to go off

"Hello, Matt speaking"

"Hi, Matt, it's TK" He said through the sobbing

"TK, what's wrong?" Matt asked concerned

"That bitch of a mother kicked both me and Kari out onto the streets, because both of our brothers are gay" TK's sobbing intensified

"Just come over to my house then, and before you argue, I WILL not take no for an answer"

"Okay, we will come over, bye Matt."

"Bye TK"

"Matt, what's wrong "His dad, and Tai asked simultaneously

"Tai, you might want to sit down."  
"Why, what happened, did something happen to Kari?"

"Sort of"  
"What do you mean sort of!" He shouted

"Well mine and TK's mother kicked both of them out, and they are coming here right now"

Tai just sat there and fainted.

"Hey dad, can I ask you a favour?"

"Let me guess Matt, you want to know if it is alright if TK and Kari can stay with us?"  
"That's not it, I was also wondering if you would help the four of us move out in about a month?"

"As much as I don't want any of you to leave if you guys want to I will not be like your mother, and never forget that I love both you and TK."

"Don't worry I will not forget that, and can you suggest that they stay with us, I think they would feel better with that."

30 Minutes Later

Knock, knock, knock

The door is answered by Matt's dad

"Hello TK and Kari, what's wrong?"

"Mom kicked us out, and said to never come back" TK broke down

"How about you and Kari come in and we will talk about it, okay."

"Okay dad"

Kari followed TK in and was horrified at what she saw, Tai white as a sheet on the couch.

"TAI, please wake up" Kari screamed, sobbing uncontrollably

"OMG, not again please, not again." She just kept on repeating those last two words  
"Kari what do you mean 'not again'" Matt questioned

"Matt, do you remember the day when Tai admitted his love for you?"

"Yes, why?"

"Earlier that morning, when he was showering, he cut his wrists, and fell down in the shower with a thud and I went running in and found blood all over him and he was out cold and and and I thought that I had lost him, he nearly killed himself, Matt please tell he will be alright, please!" Kari said sobbing

"Kari, it's alright, he just fainted from the shock of hearing that my so called 'mother' kicked both you and TK out on the street"

At that precise moment Tai stirred and woke up

"Hey, Kari how are you feeling?"

"Better now that you are in the world of the living again."

"Hey, TK and Kari can I have a talk to you two alone for a moment?"  
"Yeah, sure" they replied in unison

"Look, I know that bitch of a mother kicked both of you out onto the street and I just wanted to tell you that..."

"Don't worry dad, me and Kari will leave before sundown." TK said disheartened

"NO, how could you even think that I could also leave you, No I was going to say that both of you and Kari, to move in with me, Matt and Tai."

"You really mean it dad, thank you so much."

"That's alright son, I am your father, and I will always support you, like I support Matt and Tai."

"So you already know about them then?" TK and Kari questioned

"Yes, I do and I have known since before Tai told your parents."

Then there was a knock at the door

"I'll get it"Mr. Ishida said. "TK and Kari, you guys go back to Tai, and Matt."

"Okay dad, Kari come on."

"Would you guys get a room" TK and Kari said

"Sorry" They both said

At the door

"Mr. Ishida is it."

"Yes, who are you?"

"We are Tai and Kari's parents."

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!" He yelled

The four heard him yell from the other room

"Hey dad, is everything al..." Matt stopped midsentence when he saw Mr & Mrs Kamiya in the doorway.

"We are here to get our kids back" Mr Yagami said simpily

"Well I am not going with you, I am eighteen and also Kari's legal guardian now, you cannot force us to do anything."

"I think its about time that you left" And with that said Mr. Ishida slammed the door in their faces

"HOW CAN YOU SUPPORT YOUR GAY SON, IT IS SICK" Mr Yagami yelled through the door

"Matt, Tai, TK and Kari, I need all of you to go into the back of the house, this could get ugly, and don't come out until I say that it is okay."

"But dad, what if something happens to you?"

"Don't worry Matt, I will be fine, but please keep safe and call the cops."

The four teenagers moved into the back of the house

"HOW THE HELL COULD I NOT SUPPORT THEM, HE IS MY SON, AND TAI IS LIKE FAMILY"

"BECAUSE THEY ARE A FUCKING WALKING SIN."

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE."

"Gladly."

"Guys it is safe to come out now."

"Dad, are you okay?"

"Yeah TK I am fine."

"So Mr. Ishida did you mean everything that you said" Tai asked cautiously

"Yes I did Tai, and would you and Kari stop calling me Mr. Ishida, I want to take you and Kari in as my own, like a foster parent."

"You mean it" Both Tai and Kari asked

"Yes I do"

"Think about it Matt, out of four parents only one approves of us."

"Yeah, Tai it is really saddening."

"Yeah but now we have everyone that we care about under the one roof."

"Yeah, I really love you man."

"Love you too Tai."


	4. Tai Breaks and Matt fixes

Chapter 4: A Real Nightmare

Dreams in _Italics:_

"_Do you really think that I need you Tai?"_

"_You are nothing but a useless piece of shit"_

"_You don't deserve to be living anymore."_

"_Maybe I should have just let you kill yourself that day in the bathroom"_

"_NO, you don't really mean that" Tai cried_

"_Of course I do. Would I ever lie to you?"_

_Tai looked down knowing it was the truth Matt would never lie to him_

"_I knew that you would see that what I was saying was the truth, you stupid freaking fag"_

"_Would it make you happy if I just killed myself then you would e without the burden of me and Kari could have a decent life" Tai said sobbing._

_At this Tai was violently shook by some force "Who is it now? Come to kick me while I am down? Everyone would be better off without my burden."_

"Tai, please come back to me, I can't do anything without you, please Tai I need you." Matt was sobbing after hearing what Tai was saying in his sleep

Tai slowly started to open his eyes and was greeted with the sight of a crying Matt

"Tai!, you're awake, I was so scared that I was going to lose you, and what was all of this talk about you being a burden to everyone."

"What? Well it is true; I have never done anything worthwhile with my life."

"Tai that is not true and you know it"

"Do you want to talk about what happened in the dream Tai?"

"No Matt, not yet anyway how about in the morning"

"Okay Tai, but please don't do anything that you are going to regret in the meantime"

"I promise Matt"

With their conversation being finished both Matt and Tai went back to sleep, Tai safely nestled in Matt's arms

The Next Morning

Matt got up early to make breakfast for his Tai

'God now I am thinking of Tai as mine, I don't know what I will do if anything happens to him'

"Good morning son"

Matt jumped and replied "Good morning dad"

"Alright son then let's just cut straight to the chase"

"What do you mean dad?"

"I want to know why Tai was saying what he was saying in his sleep last night"

Matt sighed "What did you hear him say dad?"

"Everything I was just about to go to bed when he started crying out"

"Truth be told dad, I actually don't know what he was dreaming about"

"But Matt, you must have some idea, don't you?"

"I do have an idea, but I want to talk to Tai first before I/we tell anyone else anything first, surely you can understand that dad."

"He really means the world to you doesn't he Matt?"

"Yeah, I don't know what I would do without him, anyhow I am gonna make him some breakfast, maybe I can get him to talk faster."

Half an hour later

Matt had just finished making Tai some breakfast, and he was heading back towards the room that Tai was in but as Matt opened the door he was greeted by a sight that absolutely horrified him

The sight caused Matt to drop everything that he was holding, which in turn caused everyone in the house to see Tai crawled up in the foetal position with the blood pouring out of his arms

"TAI" All of the occupants of the house screamed at once

Then Kari fainted

"Kari!" TK yelled

"She is going to be fine Takeru, she just fainted" TK's dad sighed

"Let me deal with him dad, I know just how to get through to him" Matt said

"OK Matt, come on TK let's take Kari out on the couch"

'OK Matt think what will help you to wake Tai up, I think that it would be best to start by treating the wounds on his arms'

When Matt returned Tai was still out cold but Matt quickly and efficiently cleaned Tai's cuts

'Well there is nothing else I can do until Tai wakes up' Matt sighed

Matt leaned back against the door, feeling broken openly sobbing and he eventually fell asleep

Matt woke up about an hour later, and even before his eyes were open he felt like someone was watching him, Matt opened his eyes and was greeted by the chocolate brown eyes of Tai, full of sorrow, despair, fear and worry.

"Tai?" Matt questioned

Tai just started crying and repeating the same phrase over and over again. "I don't deserve Matt's pity. I don't deserve to live. I failed at killing myself I am a failure. I'm so sorry Matt."

All of these words that were being spoken just cut Matt right to the core

"Tai, you don't really mean any of that do you?" Matt asked sounding like he was extremely close to breaking

"Matt, you don't understand how I feel."

"Then help me to Tai, this had something to do with that dream didn't it?"

"Yes" Tai replied quietly

"Tai talk to me man; I can't help you if I don't know what is bothering you?"

"Matt, you don't need any of my problems on top of your own that you have to deal with"

"Tai you are not leaving this room until you talk to me, and if you even think about trying to kill yourself again I don't know if I will be strong enough to resist the urge to kill myself, I can't live without you." At the end of the sentence Matt couldn't keep his tears bottled up anymore and just completely broke down

After about half an hour both Matt and Tai's tears had stopped

"Matt, you're right you need to know"

"Tai thanks you need to let me know"

"It started out with you saying that you would never need me in your life" Matt gasped

"Tai? You didn't really believe that did you?"

"Yes at the time I did."

For the next 30 minutes Tai recounted his nightmare to Matt both of them in tears by the end of it both broken and holding each other

"Hey Matt?"

"Yeah Tai"

"Don't you think that it is about time that we go and tell everyone else what happened"

"You're right Tai"

Meanwhile out in the lounge room

"TK, I thought that Tai was passed all of this" Kari wept into TK's shirt

"Ssh Kari, everything will be okay." TK whispered into her ear

At that moment Matt and Tai emerged from their bedroom, both with tear stained faces

"Tai" Kari yelled and ran up to him and gave him a hug

"Matt can I have a word with you?"

"Sure dad."

They both knew what Matt's dad wanted to talk about

"Matt I want to know what happened to make Tai act like that?"

"He had a nightmare, and in his nightmare I told him that I didn't need him, and he was useless and pathetic and a burden to everyone else." Matt told his father

"Matt, what could have made him think that anyway?"

"All of the tension with his ex parents, and that he got both Kari and TK kicked out of their houses, he feels that it is his entire fault"

"Matt, is there anything that any of us can do to help Tai?"

"Could you, Kari and TK go out for the day tomorrow, I think that I know a way to show him that he is loved, if he is ready that is."

"I really didn't need to know that Matt."

"Well you asked dad, and it is the ultimate show of love between two people."

"Okay Matt I see you're reasoning, just promise me that you will not force him into anything that he doesn't want."

"Of course dad, after everything he went through I couldn't do it."

"Good Matt, now let's go back into the others"

The Next Day

Kari, TK and Matt's dad were gone early that day, leaving Tai and himself alone all day

Tai woke up to the smell of Matt's wonderful cooking 'God Matt is going to all of this trouble for me, he really does love me' Tai thought

Tai wandered out into the kitchen to see Matt clad in just his boxers

"Hey Tai" Matt said seductively

"Hi Matt" Tai's voice sounded worried

Matt's happy face instantly turned into one of sorrow

"Here you go Tai I thought you might like some breakfast"

"Thanks Matt"

"Anyway Tai I am just going into have a shower if you need anything just yell out."

"Okay thanks Matt"

Tai's mind then went to picture Matt naked in the shower wet

'God I am a pervert' Tai thought

"Screw it" Tai said and he went to join Matt in the shower

"Tai" Matt yelped in surprise when he walked backwards in the shower and something hard was against his arse

"Matt I feel like I am ready, ready for you to make me yours"

"Are you sure Tai?"

"Yes Matt I need it more than you can imagine"

"Ok then let's move this to the bedroom"

Matt's bedroom

"Tai lay on your back on my bed"

"Ok Maaaaatt" Tai moaned out when Matt's warm mouth enveloped Tai's length

Matt started to deep throat Tai, and Tai just kept on moaning out Matt's name

That went on for another ten minutes until

"Matt I am going to come" Tai moaned out in ecstasy Matt greedily took all of Tai's seed into his mouth and down his throat

"Tai are you ready for round 2"

Tai debated for a couple of seconds then answered "Yes Matt"

"Tai this may hurt in the beginning but it will get better I promise you that"

"It's okay Matt I trust you."

Matt grabbed the tube of lube and coated his cock and had it positioned at Tai's entrance

Matt slowly pushed his cock into Tai's entrance

Tai screamed out in pain when Matt first penetrated his hole, at this Matt stopped "Tai? Are you ok?" Matt asked worried that he had hurt him

"So big Matt"

"Do you want me to stop Tai?"

"No Matt just give me a couple of minutes"

It took all of Matt's self control not to just slam his hips into Tai, that was until Tai suddenly pushed back and sheathed Matt's entire length in his arse

Matt moaned in ecstasy, while Tai screamed in pain

"Tai, why the fuck did you do something so stupid like that?"

"Matt, as much as it hurts I just need you to keep on going I know that you are going to make it better"

"Tai if you are sure"

"Matt believe me I am"

Matt slowly thrust in and out of Tai's hole and he hit Tai's prostate

"God Matt again hit that again."

Matt complied hitting that spot with dead on accuracy with each thrust

"Matt, harder, faster fuck me Matt" Tai yelled in ecstasy

After another ten minutes

"MATT I'm Coming"

"Scream my name and squeeze my cock in your tight arse"

"TAI"

With each screaming the other's name they both came

"Matt I love you"

"I love you too Tai"

Matt pulled up the covers on his bed and they both went to sleep content in each other's arms


	5. Arguments and Happy Endings

The Next Morning

'God why is my arse so sore?' Tai thought to himself

Tai grunted with pain when he tried to move

"Hey Tai, are you feeling okay?" Matt asked groggily

"Yeah Matt, just a little bit sore after yesterday's 'activities'" Tai replied

"You gonna be okay to walk on your own?"

"Yeah, I just need a little time to get used to it"

Later that Morning

Tai was limping out in the kitchen

"Tai, did Matt get a little bit rough on you last night?" Kari asked giggling

"Ha-ha, very funny Kari, wait until your first time" Tai replied

Kari gulped

"You haven't done it already have you?"

"No Tai, of course not, what do you think I am a whore?"

"No Kari, I am just asking"

"Anyway Tai, how do you feel?"

"A part from being a little bit sore okay, content and loved."

"That's good for you Tai"

Later that night

"Kari, can I have a talk to you?" Tai asked

"Sure Tai, what's up?"

"I think that Matt regrets what we did yesterday." Tai stated

"Why?"

"Matt has been avoiding me all day, he hates me I know it." Tai said sobbing

"No, Tai of course Matt doesn't hate you"

"How could you possible know Kari?"

"I'll have a talk to Matt tomorrow for you. Okay?"

"Thanks Kari, night"

"Alright night, Tai."

The Next Morning

"Matt?"

"What's up Kari?"

"You and I need to have a talk now"

"Kari, I am kinda busy"

"Well too bad Matt, don't make me drag you outta here" Kari threatened

"Okay, okay" Matt conceded

The Talk

"Matt, why are you ignoring Tai?"

"Kari, I am not ignoring him" Matt replied

"Yes, you are Matt"

"When?" Matt asked confused

"Yesterday, Tai said that you were completely avoiding him after the day before yesterday"

"Well there was a reason for that" Matt replied hesitantly

"Well I am waiting" Kari replied impatiently

"Okay Kari, I will tell you, but I need you to keep this a secret"

"Depends on what it is, can it hurt Tai."

"Maybe if he takes it the wrong way, but I hope that he doesn't"

"Okay, I suppose that I can keep your secret, but you need to act fast because Tai thinks that you hate him."

"What?" Matt asked distressed

"I said 'He thinks that you hate him'"

"He won't harm himself again? Will he?"

"No, Matt I don't think he will"

"Okay Kari I need to show you something, this is the reason that I avoided Tai yesterday"

Matt showed Kari an engagement ring

"Oh my god Matt, is that what I think it is?"

"Yes Kari, it is an engagement ring. But it is not going to be the same." Matt said sadly

"Why not Matt?" Kari asked confused

"Kari did you forget that gay marriage isn't legal in Japan, and we need permission from both of our parents. God I really hate myself at the moment." Matt started crying

Kari sat there cradling a crying Matt

'Maybe it's time for our surprise to come forward, but I need to talk to TK and Mr. Ishida'

"Ssh, Matt everything's gonna be okay."

"How?" Matt asked

"Just trust me" Kari replied

Matt exhausted himself crying and fell asleep in Kari's arms, and Kari took him to bed

"What did you do to him Kari?" Tai asked confusedly

"He told me the truth."

"Well what is it?"

"Sorry Tai, I promised Matt, i wouldn't tell you."

"Okay" Tai said defeated

"All I can say is that all will be told in due time"

Next Morning

"Matt, can we have a talk?" Matt's dad asked

"Sure Dad, what about?"

"Well you see I can't talk to you about it with Tai here"

Tai left the room, feeling left out

"Well Matt, me and TK have a surprise"

"What?"

"Now Matt, I know that it's none of my business what you do with Tai, but I get the feeling that you want to spend the rest of your life with him"

"What are you getting at Dad?" Matt asked thinking that Kari had told his father what he said to her yesterday.

"Well Matt, since Tai, Kari and TK were all abandoned by their 'guardians'."

"Yeah, what's that got to do with it?"

"Well you see all you four are now my kids, you are not bound to listen to your ex-parents anymore."

"That's great dad, we need to tell Kari, TK and Tai."

"TK and Kari already know"

"Why was I only told about this now?"

Then something fell out of Matt's pocket, the engagement ring

"Matt what's th..." Matt's dad then realised what it was

"Dad, I'm so sorry for not telling you" Matt said worried

"Matt?"

"What? Don't worry I'll leave. You're better off without me." With that Matt ran away

"Matt?" Kari asked

"Tai, you need to go after him, TK and I will deal with his father" Kari ordered

"Okay" With that Tai ran off full speed after Matt

At the apartment (Conversation between Kari, TK and Dad)

"What the fucking hell did you do?" Kari bellowed at her adopted father

"Now Kari, calm down" TK said trying to be a calming influence

"Just answer the question dad" TK said

"I have done nothing wrong" He stated

"Then why did Matt go running out of the house?" Kari questioned further

"Well you see something fell out of his pocket" Mr Ishida said indicating to his ring finger

"Oh" Kari finally understood

"What? Why the hell did Matt run out?" TK asked being completely left out of the loop

"Well, babe what do two people do when they love each other very much?" Kari asked

"Well, it's obvious, they have sex" TK replied

"Not what I was going for, TK"

"Well then what...Oh I get it now" TK said finally understanding what they were talking about

After an awkward silence

"So how do you feel about it TK, dad?" Kari asked hesitantly

"Well, I wasn't expecting it, but I will accept it, Matt is my son and I couldn't leave him now"

"TK? What do you think?"

"I think that I agree with mum"

"WHAT?" Kari screamed at him

"I said 'I think I agree with mu...'"

TK was stopped midsentence when he was slapped by Kari

"TK, how could you say something like that, Matt is your brother?"

"I'm sorry Kari, I was jealous that Matt has someone to love him unconditionally, and I am all on my own" TK cried

At the Park

Tai had just caught up with Matt, and his heart was going out to him Matt on the ground sobbing.

Tai cradled Matt in his arms and said "Ssh, Matt everything's gonna be okay"

"No it's not Tai, now my dad hates me"

"No he doesn't, you're over reacting"

"No, now everyone hates me, I just want everything to stop" Matt spoke aguishly

"No, Matt I wouldn't be able to function without you" Tai cried

They both sat there for the next half an hour crying into each others shoulders

When Matt and Tai returned they both headed straight to Matt's room, Tai turned around and he was greeted with the sight of Matt down on his knees

"Taichi Yagami, will you marry me?" Matt said with tears in his eyes

Tai just stood there stunned into silence

"Yes Matt, of course I will"

Matt let out a breath he didn't know he was holding

"I need to ask my dad if it's okay Tai"

"oksy"

"dad?" Matt asked hesitantly

"I already know what you are going to ask and the answer is yes, not just for you, but also because she [he said, pointing to Kari] scares me alot"

Matt just started laughing

"He said yes Tai"

"I love you so much Tai, never leave me"

"I won't Matt, but I need the same for you"

"I promise"

N: There will be a sequel for all you lover boyz fans but not for another 6 weeks got exams coming up

tjrrr


End file.
